1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device which may reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the trend of lightweight and thin-thickness of not only home display devices such as TVs and monitors but also portable display devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones, and PMPs, various display devices have been widely used. There are various types of flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting devices, and electrophoretic display devices. Since the organic light emitting devices, among the flat display devices, have lower power consumption, higher luminance and higher contrast, and facilitate implementation of flexible displays, there has been an increasing demand for the organic light emitting devices.
The organic light emitting device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) as light emitting elements. The organic light emitting device emits light with a luminance level that corresponds to an electric current flowing through the organic light emitting device. The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, and grayscales of the organic light emitting diodes are controlled by the electric current flowing through the organic light emitting diodes to display the image. The organic light emitting device may include thin film transistors in order to control the current flowing through the respective organic light emitting diodes.
As the organic light emitting device is used in the portable display device, there is a need for the organic light emitting device that may reduce power consumption to increase a battery run-time.